


Fate Decides

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: An evening of drinking turns into the women of Fairy Tail taking a chance and Cana using her cards of Fate. A solar Eclipse and flare, Venus being close, all of it figures into more than any of them were ever expecting as the Men of Fairy Tail try to understand what's happening but can't help getting caught up as Fate takes over.





	1. It Begins

“Why Strawberries? I mean, they’re great, but there are options you know?” Several sets of eyes sobered and narrowed at the sage words. Normally, questions like these just wouldn’t be considered, and who knew why? It seemed like an important thing to Lucy. She held the rounded glass up in front of her swirling the straw in the icy pink depths of the contents and, on a whim, ran her tongue up the cool beads of water that had formed on the outside of the glass to catch some of the pink mana of heaven that had dripped down the side.

“Ya know…you’re right, MIRA, I want a fucking raspberry daquiri, seriously, we should see what the fuck happened that made strawberry so popular.” Erza was rapping her metal gloved hand on the bar top. “I love Strawberry cake too, maybe it’s just because Strawberries are so fucking popular…I can’t believe I was blinded by a social pressure…” The requip mage looked ashamed.

Kinanna was clearing away some of the dozens upon dozens of shot glasses the women had drained from the bar top, eyeing the other women with a hint of worry in her eyes but she just shook her head.

“Yeah…maybe you should really be enjoying blackberries, or who knows, freaking blueberries!” Levy fell off her barstool “I ammm ok!” her voice squeeked from the floor.  
Lucy had lowered her head to follow the script mages fall and frowned slightly when lifting it again seemed beyond her. She set her drink down on the bar and tried to push up using the bar surface but that only elevated her as a whole, it didn’t seem to make her face lift up…confused she frowned again.

Mira set a new daquiri on the bar top and Erza snatched it and took a long drink, reaching out to help Lucy raise her head having noticed her friend was stuck.

“Mmm, Gods, I have been led down a path of deceit by the pressures of society.” Erza groaned, the drink was passed around and Cana ordered another round of shots that Mira reluctantly lined up for the group.  
It was a Friday night, the guild was a sea of wild activity and the women had staked out the majority of the bar. Fairy Tails men knew to give particularly Erza a wide berth when she was drinking so when Cana turned on her stool and faced out into the Guild she blinked a few times as if remembering something and her actions were exaggerated enough that Lucy noticed.

“What…what’s up Ca…na?” she snickered when her mouth seemed to stumble over the words, she blamed strawberries, fucking social dictators.

“I need a new man…been too fucking long.” Cana declared. That perked the interest of the assembled women, even Levy tried to climb from her comfortable spot on the floor with interest.

“Indeed…” Erza eyed Cana seriously waving out a gauntlet and nearly knocking Lucy off her barstool

“which one would you take?” the requip mage asked. The women all looked out over the guild then.  
Any man looking in their direction immediately looked away, Alex was closest to them and he swiftly rose, left the table he was at and made himself scarce. It was at that moment a loud burst of masculine laughter drew their attention to a table near the back.  
Several of the men were playing cards, including Fairy Tails resident Dragon Slayers, even Natsus pink head was at the table frowning at the others.  
Cana narrowed her eyes at the group, if there was currently a center of primal masculinity on the guild, it was at that table, three Dragon Slayers, Bickslow, Elfman, Jet, Max and, visiting Elfman, Bacchus.

“I’ll take that table in the back…” Cana grinned, nodding toward it. All of the eyes narrowed on the table. 

“Dragon Slayers…isn’t their mating season coming up? Like soon?” She asked then, looking over at the other women. Levy cleared her throat, she had been trying to climb back on her stool but abandoned her efforts to address Cana.

“The moon reaches the stage to begin it on Monday night. Far as I know our Slayers all three have plans to leave Magnolia Monday morning….on another note…did you girls know we are expected to have a solar event tomarrow? First one in history, an eclipse with solar flares.” Levy said, wobbling only faintly as she held up her hands to emphasize how important that was.

“Wow, an eclipse? Fuck…ya know…Venus will be at its closest orbit round the sun tomarrow too, crazy huh?” Lucy said. She kept track of most significant stellar events, why the upcoming eclipse hadn’t come onto her radar was beyond her.  
She’d been excessively distracted lately though. Cana and Levy, even Erza all had said they were experiencing the same things too.  
Wet dreams, the hottest steamiest Lucy had ever had in her life, she’d had them every night this last week. She’d had to buy an extra set of bed linens because she was waking up sweating every damn morning to the point she had to get her linens washed and she was worried two sets were going to wear out at the rate she was washing them.  
She’d been noticing every damn man in Fairy Tail too. She’d never realized how many good looking men were in Fairy Tail and it had never been an issue or caught her attention until this last week either.

The toughest ones to be around though had definitely been Gajeel and Laxus. The two large powerful men had hands down, the most built bodies short of Elfman, who Lucy found to be just a little too big for her tastes. She’d noticed it before, especially Laxus in his tailored slacks that hugged his legs and ass, and the shirts that never seemed to quite be broad enough not to have the material stretched a bit over the shoulders and thickly muscled arms.  
Gajeel though, he leaned toward loose fitting pants for the most part, but his tendency to wear sleeveless tunics left his sculpted arms bare to drool at, and that long black hair, those piercings…  
Gajeel and Laxus both had that deadly bad boy thing going for them too. Lucy frowned 

“Hey…why is it guys that are all gruff and act like jerks are fucking sexy?” She suddenly asked.

“Lucy, you’re asking too many hard questions for as much as I’ve had to drink…” Levy whined.

“It’s because you know the sex will probably be rough and totally mind blowing.” Cana said “Bad boys always seem to be good in bed.”  
Her dark eyes skimmed over that table, 

“Take our table of fine sex partner candidates back there. Laxus? The mans built like a fucking God, powerful as hell, has eyes that would melt any woman, a cocky smirk that just screams he’d fuck you till you couldn’t walk if you got him in the sack.”  
Cana went to the next man “Bacchus? Shit, look at him, the man is a party on legs, he can hold his liquor and is totally comfortable with his body, which is fucking gorgeous, you know he’d last all night and still wake up to give you good morning sex.” The women were now all listening, even Mira and Kinnana had come over.

“Max? He may not be built like a brick house but you can tell by how he moves he’s got one of those lithe hard bodies and he’s agile. He has a seriously fucking fun personality, gets along with everyone, he’d treat you like a queen, fuck you like a whore and be perfect on your arm at parties.” She moved her finger to the next man.

“Gajeel? Dark, brooding, but fierce and a little primal. He’s sex on legs with that body and there’s no doubt he’d have you screaming his name all night long, let you pull that long black hair and I’d bet his cock is pierced and would be fucking incredible, I’ve seen him in jeans, he fills them out as nice in front as behind too so he’s packing enough to make you wobbly on your legs after the first round.”

“Elfman? Soft hearted but a mountain of man, he’d love you tender, let you ride and probably be able to give you all the rides you wanted in a night and then some.”

“Jet? Speed mage, built like a swimmer all muscle and agility and could throttle a pace that would leave you screeching.” Cana narrowed her eyes, glancing at the rapt eyes all around her now and smirking as she went on.

“Bickslow? Under that armor he’s got the body of a fucking God, he’s strong, kinky, funloving, he’d have you laughing until he had you screaming and that tongue? Can you fucking imagine what he can do with that tongue?!”

“Natsu, we all know he’s built, great body, toasty, would keep you warm in bed right Luce? And who wouldn’t like to help Mr. Innocent learn how to use that sinful body in all kinds of dirty ways, you know he’d be eager too, learn fast, and throw all he had into fucking you cross eyed while he learned it all.”

“Finally Gray, we’ve all seen every inch of his body thanks to that delicious habit he has of stripping out of his clothes. He’d be one of those dirty sensual lovers too, dirty talk while he fucks you senseless and not afraid to adjust his skins temperature to give you all sorts of thrills too, he has long fingers too…”  
Cana looked at the women   
“So see? Not a bad choice at that table ladies. Not for the bedroom anyway.”

“I had not viewed any of them in quite that light before Cana…” Erza admitted.   
Cana grinned at Erza , honestly she didn’t know how anyone in Fairy Tail ever got laid before she had started helping the women out.   
Not a damn one of them knew how to appreciate the men right in front of them, and they were all wound up so tight with being shy and worried what others were thinking it was a miracle the place hadn’t turned into a religious facility dedicated to celibacy.   
She let her eyes drift over the women, each one had some incredible quirks but what did they need in their beds, what man would rock their damn worlds and make them happy they were women?  
Levy was probably the biggest challenge in the assembly, the woman was so lacking in confidence that way it was silly. She hid behind her brain and her books. 

Confidence, determined dedication, Levy needed a guy with those things, one that could maybe worship her a little and build her shaky confidence up. It would need to be someone who knew her because getting past the damn book usually in front of her face was a requirement, and being ok with that damn book being there all the time mattered too.  
Her eyes settled on the speed mage. Jet already had a thing for Levy, was on her team, watching him laugh at the table she knew he could deliver the devotion and with his lithe body and abilities, he’d deliver in bed too.  
She turned, looking at the women and an idea formed in her mind, her magic spiked inside her as she thought more about it. Mira had placed a fresh Blueberry daiquiri and the women were passing it around while Kinnana lined up fresh shots.

“Hey, bitches! How do you all feel about throwing your lots in with fate?” She demanded loudly, trying to be heard over female giggles, cackles and the music thumping through the guild.

“Fate! I’ll always trust it over societies devious pressures!” Erza declared. Cana narrowed her eyes at the requip mage, powerful, brooding, confident and intimidating she needed a man who would be able to handle a certain level of domination and still be strong enough to take her on and live up to what Cana didn’t doubt were immense needs in bed.  
Glancing back at the table she could think of at least two of the men there that could handle it, and Cana herself was willing to let Fate decide which one was best.

“I’m ready! I sure can’t seem to figure out shit, Fate can decide!” Lucy declared, toasting fate with what little remained of her strawberry daiquiri. Cana grinned, oh Lucy honey, I know exactly which one of those bastards would curl those perfectly pedicured toes, and you would make his life a hell of a lot better too. Cana thought.

“Juvia…will trust in the fates!” The water mage purred over a shot. Cana didn’t even have to think with that woman, her hearts deepest desires she wore on her sleeve.

“I’m in Cana, I see something brewing in your head…” Mira said, wary but too interested to walk away. Kinnana shook her head, she only got a sense of dread as Canas hands drifted into her bag and pulled out a small stack of cards.

“Ok, tomarrow morning, come to the guild and get your cards, it’s going to take me a while to get them ready, you in Levy?” She demanded of the little bluenette who was leaning heavily on the bar.  
Levy nodded “I’m in!”  
Cana grinned, this was going to be fun, and if it went the way the spell she was planning should, her friends might be getting more from the deal than just the best sex they’d ever had in their lives.

“I need to get this ready, need somethings…back in a few minutes girls, wish me luck…I’m going in!” Cana grinned at them all and, holding the cards carefully, walked confidently through the guild to the table she’d been watching.  
Gajeel saw her coming. The drunk had been saying some pretty brazen things back there with the women at the bar. In spite of the music and near deafening noise in the guild, he’d been able to pick a lot of it out, especially what she’d said about him.  
It had made him smirk, drawing a suspicious look from Laxus who he’d nodded to, and indicated the women at the bar. The blonde slayer had frowned but Gajeel had seen the man “tune in” and then he’d chuckled too.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the woman as she approached, damn right he had women scream his name all night, he knew his way around a womans body pretty damn well and there wasn’t anything he was even a little shy about doing with those bodies.  
He knew perfectly well his body drew them in and he kept his body like it was for more than just the fact it made him a lethal fighter. He tanned easy and didn’t spend time in the sun just for the vitamin D, women liked that sort of shit and the drunk was right about his cock too.

He had no idea what she had in mind with this whole “Let fate decide” crap, but stealing a quick look away from his cards at the line of beautiful women who were gung ho about the drunks idea, he was real interested in finding out.  
He hoped he got to see whatever the drunk was up to before he had to leave Monday morning. He never stuck around during mating season, he got so fucking nasty he even scared himself during that week or so every spring.  
He had a cabin up near Mt. Hakobe and had plans for adding an extra room to it to keep him busy. Laxus apparently had some place on a beach somewhere and Natsu said he took off into the forest and had a place he liked to camp and fish at he was heading to.

It was going to be important to get the fuck out of town too, because he swore the women of the guild had all gone nuts the last few days. They’d walk in half the time just smelling so strongly of pheromones, of sex and arousal even Gajeel, who was damn good at keeping his cool, had found himself pausing, overwhelmed when one would walk by.   
Lucy was about driving him crazy, the curvy blonde had been reeking of desire, pumping off pheromones so heavy he’d had to get up and leave the guild when she came in once and had woke up himself twice this week panting and gasping out her name before scrambling to a cold shower.

Not a good thing with mating season looming and the Dragon Slayers hormones already in a state of pending over drive.  
He could smell the same damn type of thing coming from the drunk as she slid up behind Laxus and tapped some cards on his shoulder.  
“Hey sparky.” She smiled. Laxus turned a dark look on the woman but she just smiled, dragging her hand and the cards over Bacchus’ back then but side stepping the grinning man when he reached out to grab her.  
“Aww, now you can’t touch a man and not let him touch back.” Bacchus crooned. Cana just wagged a finger, dragging her hand full of cards over Max who just waved a hand at her. Gajeel held still as he felt the cards drag across his own back.  
They just smelled like plain waxed cards, a sharp look showed they were some of Canas standard tarot type cards and he sensed nothing special about them. He narrowed his eyes as the card mage made her way around the table, earning suspicious looks and mildly annoyed complaints from every man there as she touched them then sauntered away.

“The fuck was that?” Bickslow asked.   
Laxus shrugged “No idea, just be glad it wasn’t Erza who came over, she smells drunk and you know how she can get…” everyone shuddered a little.

"If Erza starts over here I’m out.” Gray declared firmly. Several of the other men nodded in agreement.

“Just fucking deal.” Laxus snapped.

The girls were all looking at her in confusion when Cana returned to them, sliding her cards into her bag. “Be in here at 10am tomarrow to collect your card of fate ladies, there will be one for each of you. It’ll take me all night and a little of the morning to get em ready.”  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lucy groaned, sliding bonelessly from her bed and dragging herself into her bathroom. 

Even drunk to the point of barely being able to walk she had STILL had an insane steamy damn dream again.   
Chewing her lower lip and grunting at the too bright sunlight streaming into her room she mentally chastised herself for not buying the room darkening curtains instead of the cute ones with the roses and lace.  
She started to shake her head to clear the mental images of last nights dream away but her headed threatened her with extreme violence so instead she padded delicately across the icy cold floor.

God if Gajeel looked even a fraction as good naked as she had just dreamed he did she’d probably keel over dead from shock if she ever got to see the man that way.  
She snickered a little at the thought then grimaced searching for a specific box of bath salts under her bathroom sink.  
It was strange, she hadn’t actually dreamed of anyone specific until last night, her dreams had been hella hot but the man in them had been sort of misty, with just certain body parts focusing…always good ones too she snorted at the thought and grimaced again clutching her head but spotting what she was after and smiling.

“I would swear I would never drink again but I can’t lie to myself.” She groaned, starting the water in the tub and sprinkling in a generous amount of mint and menthol bath salts because she knew it would help clear her head and fight her headache.

She didn’t want to think about what it meant that she had a hangover regimen now that she knew worked.  
A bottle of water loaded with electrolytes and a couple of aspirin were gulped down before she sank into the steaming water of the bath.  
She soaked until she felt the aspirin starting to help a little then pulled the plug of her tub and crawled out, pulling on some jeans, a soft black sweater top and knee high black boots.  
While it was the beginning of spring it was still chilly enough outside her usual tank or halter tops wouldn’t do much other than make her cold and force her to wear a thick bra to keep from giving the guys a free show. 

Hair brushed and pulled into a pony tail Lucy drew a deep breath and headed outside. She rolled her eyes at the catcalls from the canal, waving her hand at the fishermen before quickening her pace to hurry to the guild.  
Cana had said 10 am. What the woman had planned with the dang cards Lucy had no idea but after her last two disastrous dating experiences she was about to join a convent and give up on men.  
With Natsu mated to Lisanna since last spring Lucy had become a lot more independent, spent more time with the girls, especially Erza and Cana and it had given her a sort of sassy bite she hadn’t had before but she didn’t plan to change it.  
Her sweetness had turned a bit tart over the last year but she had gotten a lot stronger, taking some solo jobs in addition to a few with just Erza or Cana. The whip on her hip she had started actually working out with a few times a week with Capricorn and he said she was getting dangerously good with it.

She could now manipulate how it moved with more of her magic and it had given her accuracy with it and control that had seen her literally snap the wings off a fly, one by one.  
The last time Loke had hit on her she’d whirled on him and snapped his sunglasses in half with it, the Lion had gaped at her in horrified shock. “Next time, I start removing testicles Loke.” She’d told him. He’d been damn near a saint ever since.

“Lucy! Move your ass girlfriend!” Cana called from the outside café, the rest of the women were already there, Lucy sighed, running the last distance to join them, apologizing for being late.  
Mira held up two things, in her left hand a steaming mug of what Lucy knew was strong coffee probably with some mixture of weak alcohol in it, in her right a bloody mary.  
Lucy narrowed her eyes “Which did you take Cana?” She asked. Cana held up a 5bloody mary and Lucy reached for Miras right hand. If the pro drunk used them, far be it from Lucy to question the wisdom.  
She took a seat between Erza and Levy and Cana smiled at them all.

“So I had these cards prepping all night and now they’ve been soaking up this delicious spring morning sun. I already did some other things with them on the subjects last night at the Guild so I think they’re ready.”  
She fanned them out then threw them into the air, even in the bright morning sun the flare of magical colors and power lit bright and vivid and suddenly there was a resonating sound and a shuddering boom that had even Cana staggering back a step in wide eyed surprise before she waved her hand at the cards swirling in the air.  
The cards continued to swirl and flash all sorts of nearly blinding flashes of color and Cana took another step back. Lucy frowned at the card mage “Cana…” She questioned as the cards spread out in the air above them, raining sparks down over them and making Levy squeak in surprise and Erza equip a sword.

“A card should fly to each of you…” Cana said uncertainly. There was another explosion of colors and sparks that made all of the women duck and close their eyes against the glare then everyone was blinking upwards in confusion.

“Well shit…” Cana frowned. The cards had vanished.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lucy swung her legs as she sat on the barstool, finishing the bloody mary and grinning when Mira Jane set a plate with fresh fruit an a warm sweet roll on it in front of her.  
That drink had done the trick, she felt loads better and was ravenously hungry. Glancing over at Cana who was working on some French toast she speared a slice of melon with her fork and waved it toward the Card Mage.

“Don’t stress it Cana, it was still fun. I was a little worried you had Natsu mixed in there anyway, Lisanna wouldn’t be amused.” She said, popping the melon into her mouth.

“He wasn’t, he’s taken, I just mentioned him last night because I was going through all of the men at that table. Besides, I still can’t figure out what the fuck went wrong. It should have worked…” Cana sighed.  
Lucy smiled at her friend, picking up a strawberry from her plate and swirling it in the Romanov sauce Mira had put in a little bowl on the plate.   
Lucy was about addicted to the stuff, the creamy white concoction was a kind of icing and had just the right amount of rum in it to make it heavenly on fruit.  
Once she’d coated half the berry in the icing she bit in and closed her eyes as the tangy juice from the berry mixed with the sweet icing and bite of the rum. The soft moan she made had Cana snickering.

“You need a man, a woman shouldn’t get that worked up over food.” She said. Lucy grinned, grabbing another strawberry and dipping it in the sauce and holding it out for Cana who gave her an odd look.

“Try it before you judge me bitch.” Lucy pressed. Cana quirked a brow but bit into the berry Lucy was hold and her eyes shot wide then closed and she moaned.  
Lucy turned back to her plate, dipping a hunk of melon into the sauce “Uh huh…that’s what I thought.” She snapped her fingers and tossed her hair and Cana laughed “Hell, Mira! I need a bowl of that damn stuff, shit it’s almost as sweet as sex.”  
Lucy smiled, licking it off the piece of fruit she was nibbling “I could find lots of uses for it to make it a part of sex…” She said quietly and Cana cackled.

“What the ever loving fuck is going on with all of them?” Laxus asked quietly.   
Bickslow shook his head 

“I have no idea boss…but damn if I’m not enjoying it.” He grinned, lolling out his tongue.  
Gajeel was still transfixed, watching Lucy lick that white creamy whatever it was off the piece of fruit she had. He, Laxus, Bickslow and Freed had all frozen when Lucy had moaned with that strawberry in her mouth, then watched as she’d fed one to Cana.

“I think I’m heading home…” Freed rose and hurried from the Guild. Bickslow shook his head slowly 

“That was….” He trailed off.

“Fucking hot is what that was, damn you Fairies have some hot sexy women.” Bacchus had come and sat down with them and was eyeing Erza now as she took one of the strawberries from Lucy.  
All four men stared in disbelief as Erza…Titania…swinger of swords castrator of men, moaned with her lips wrapped around a strawberry.

“…I am actually getting a hard on…” Bacchus breathed  
Bickslow slid a little farther from the man but didn’t take his eyes off the girls all sharing fruit dipped in something that…well…it looked like cum.

“What the fuck is going on…” Laxus repeated.

 

Gajeel looked up as Pantherlily drifted down onto the table in front of him, grateful for the distraction. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he wasn’t even wearing snug pants.

“What are you all star…” Lily had turned and was watching the scene now for a few moments before turning back to Gajeel “Why are they acting like that?” He asked in confusion.

“So you see it too huh?” Laxus asked. Lily looked back at the women “Well, they’re all acting like they’re…in heat or something…” The exceed said.  
Both Dragon Slayers froze, they didn’t get why the women were all acting crazy lately, but they could both smell how different they all were, and there was almost something else happening, beyond the physical changes they could smell so well.  
They understood the “in heat” concept though, being Dragon Slayers that had a part of the year when even the males basically went into heat. 

“But what could be causing it?” Lily asked, only answered by shaking heads.

Gajeel watched Lucy continue working on her breakfast, she was slowly pulling apart some sort of bun now, sticking the pieces of it into her mouth and licking the glaze from her fingers slowly.  
Then it happened, she looked right at him, her large brown eyes peering through thick dark lashes as she stuck her index finger against her tongue and licked it slowly clean of the glaze from the bun.  
Gajeels whole body reacted, like Laxus had sent a bolt into his spine or something except this heat went straight to his cock. He held her gaze though, unable to look away. 

Lucy hadn’t planned anything, her mind wasn’t even in the gutter like it had been most of the week. She was honestly enjoying being goofy with her friends and her tasty breakfast.  
When she noticed Gajeels dark red eyes on her though something just stirred up in her. Her confidence soared, not a trace of shyness or uncertainty was to be found as she turned on her stool to meet his gaze.  
She peeled off another section of the sticky bun, put the dough into her mouth and then, watching him through her lashes, licked the glaze from the bun off her finger.  
She felt his gaze heat, outwardly he looked no different but something in her sensed it, that she was getting to him, that she was stirring him up and she knew exactly how and instead of making her feel flustered and embarrassed she was deeply, deeply pleased. Determined to keep the Iron Dragon Slayers eyes locked on her for as long as she could hold them.

She pulled off another piece of the bun, it stuck to her index finger and she slid the finger all the way into her mouth to the base, wrapping her lips around it and slowly pulling it from her mouth. When the finger cleared her lips she darted her tongue out to lick the perfect red fingernail.

She saw him shudder and smiled faintly when he finally looked away, eyes turning to Lily. As soon as he did she turned back toward the bar to finish her light meal, got Mira to make her a cinnamon latte to go and then, assuring her friends she would return later, headed out the door.

Her intention was to go home, she needed to get the linens out of the dryer and back on her bed and stop by the magic shop and check with them to see if they had gotten any new keys in.

“What was that in there Bunny?” A deep voice came from just behind and to her right side. She turned her head and looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer, drifting along just past him was Lily.

“What was what exactly?” She asked innocently. His hand caught her arm and stopped her but for some reason, anger, fear, even surprise just weren’t in her today. In their place was an exhilarating confidence she wasn’t used to.  
She moved the arm he held so her hand could turn and her fingers slid lightly over the studs on his forearm, the way the muscles of his arm suddenly tensed, the slight widening of his eyes, even the way he pulled a deeper breath in out of rhythm, she caught it all.

He narrowed his eyes then 

“Licking your fingers, staring at me, all that stuff with the berries and whatever that white stuff was…” Gajeel said gruffly.  
Lucy took a step closer to him with a smile “Just being friendly Gajeel, you know?” She pulled her arm from his grip and resumed walking. After a moment she heard a soft “Fuck.” and heard his boots beside her again.

“Bunny, that wasn’t “friendly” you were playing at in there.” He said. She looked up at him, the same way she had in the guild, through her lashes, with that sultry “come here” smile and Gajeel felt his blood heating more by the moment but was determined to find out what was going on with the women.

“Really? What would you say it was then?” She asked, again with that innocent but sexy as hell tone that he had never heard from any woman before.

“Flirting, friendly doesn’t suck and lick a finger like that.” He responded.

“Hmm, really? I don’t know Gajeel, I was just having breakfast, you think the way I eat is flirtatious?” She asked, and she turned into her building, stopping just inside the landing at the base of the stairs, making him either step into the close enclosed area or stand out on the street with her in the shadows of the staircase.  
She smiled when he stepped right up to her, there was nothing in the Dragon Slayer that was less than strong, or that lacked his driven confidence. Right now he was after answers, the need for them pushed him and he told himself that was all it was, though internally, his dragon was stirred up, clawing to get at the female he could smell.

Oh could he smell Lucy right now too, in the enclosed landing, so close to her, she smelled intoxicating, heavy pheromones poured off of her, mingling with her distinct vanilla and strawberries scent and…arousal, hot, strong sexual arousal. When her eyes locked with his he didn’t doubt every bit of that arousal was directed right at him too.  
There was something else, a faint wisp of another scent in hers, almost fully integrated into it too, spicy, he couldn’t put a finger on it but it was the farthest thing from top priority right now.  
Right now Lucy had stepped onto the first step of the staircase and he realized where they were, at her apartment building. He had only been here a couple of times and he couldn’t even recall why but he remembered it.  
On that step she was almost eye to eye with him and she tilted her head, that smile lifting her full pink lips.  
“I asked if you found my eating flirtatious Gajeel.” She repeated her former question and she reached out a hand touching his chest, a finger tracing over the grey piping that lined the button path on the front of his black tunic.

“I did.” He admitted “and I want to know what’s getting you to act like this?”  
Her smile had gotten brighter when he said the first part, but she turned on her heel without answering the question, heading up the stairs.  
Gajeel grit his teeth in frustration, following her up the stairs after glancing at Lily.  
“I’ll be right out here.” Lily said.  
She opened her door and left it open for him walking in and heading straight to the closet that held her laundry machines.  
Without a backward glance at Gajeel she walked over to the machine, pulled out her linens and set about making her bed.   
The Dragon Slayer said nothing more, watching her while leaning against the door.   
Gajeel shook his head slightly, trying to clear his head. Walking in here behind her had been a mistake. Her scent was so thick in the air it was clouding his ability to put thoughts together. He could smell it, hell he could practically taste it, it was so thick and heavy in the air.

Arousal, sex, with that strawberry and vanilla and also that…spice, feminine, it was so distinctly female. All of the women carried that, but it was usually just a part of their overall distinct scents, Lucys was usually buried in with that strawberry type smell of hers, giving it just this right nudge into female so you always knew it was her and that she was an adult female. Wendy didn’t have that part in her scent yet.  
Gajeel couldn’t get past it, he’d never smelled it so strongly before but Lucys little apartment was just thick with it.

“Bunny…what the hell is happening with you?” He managed, grateful his fucking voice didn’t break. He had the thought he probably needed to get the hell out of this apartment, his body was going haywire, his senses were feeling overwhelmed.

“There’s nothing wrong with me Gajeel…I feel so…good. Better than I ever have really.” She replied then, running her hands over her bedspread before turning from her now completed task and starting toward him.  
Gajeel was a predator, he had been raised by the absolute top predator on Earthland and was confident in his role. He’d hunt, he loved it, there was nothing that compared to stalking and running down prey, it was why he’d take missions to go after dark mages, thieves and such even in parts of cities that he knew were ridiculously dangerous, because that thrill, the adrenaline, made it so worth the risks.  
Leaning against the door, watching her move toward him, in his entire life he had never felt as hunted as he did in that moment. He definitely had never felt so certain he didn’t have much of a chance either.  
His hand moved quickly to the door knob and he stepped to the side and yanked it open, backing outside, deeply grateful there was a chilly breeze that brought fresh air flowing up the stairwell that immediately let his head start functioning better.  
It wasn’t fast enough though, Lucy stepped right up to him and when his back hit the wall across from her door he had nowhere left to go. Her hands slid up his chest and they were hot, he could feel it right through the fabric of his tunic, they sent thrills through his body, making his thoughts stop again, halting his ability to do much more than look through narrowed eyes into hers.

Her eyes, what he saw in them was purely confident and predatory, so painfully alluring, her full lips were parted and she ran her pink tongue over them as her eyes fixed on his mouth and Gajeels breathing caught then.  
What the hell was she doing? What was this?! There was no shyness, no hesitation, none of the cutesy girl there in front of him, just a powerful, sultry woman and he was so stunned that as she leaned into him, pressed her body against his, he couldn’t even think of what to do.

“and yes…Gajeel…I was flirting…I’m so glad you noticed…” She whispered, then her lips sealed over his and his whole body caught fire. 

Lucy was in her glory, where she was getting the guts to stalk Gajeel of all the men in the guild, clear out onto the landing outside her door she didn’t know but she was fucking going with it.  
His crimson eyes were smoldering and his lips parted slightly as he opened the door and backed through it, the left side of his upper lip lifting and flashing one of his sharp white fangs for a moment.   
It absolutely thrilled her, that glimpse of one the dragon traits she found so intensely sexy. When his back hit that wall and he didn’t turn away she had the brief thought that she should stop at her door, but she brushed it aside.  
She always second guessed every damn thing, never trusted herself and what the hell was that about? She was a woman damn it, a grown woman and she knew what she fucking wanted. He had deep red eyes, broad shoulders, a body that made her mouth water, long raven black hair and he was right there within arms reach.

She met those dark eyes again and licked her lips before returning her attention to his,  
“and yes…Gajeel…I was flirting…I’m so glad you noticed…”

Then she was kissing him and the best part was he was letting her. When she felt his hands come to her hips and pull her more firmly against him she moaned, pressing her tongue against those hot soft lips of his, the moment they parted she deepened the kiss and his tongue met hers.

He smelled so good, like sun warmed metal in the rain, tasted incredible and his body, oh God his body. Muscle as hard as rock flexed and tensed under her hands as they roamed over his sides, she could feel the delicious hardness against her breasts. He started to pull back and her hands flew into that thick hair, fisting into it tightly and holding him fast as she devoured his mouth.  
He growled when she tried to hold onto control and she felt heat curl in her belly when his fingers bit into her skin and he pressed harder into the kiss. He was all male, and the aggressive, dominant force of him was something she found deeply attractive.  
She felt so hot, she was burning alive against him and she loved it, wanted more, so much more, she wanted to feel that skin bare under her hands, wanted to scrape her nails over those hard muscles and wrap her legs around his trim hips, dig her heels into that firm ass.

He growled again then when she pressed harder against him and it intensified the thrill she was riding, the heat in her body. She raised one of her legs trying to wrap it around him but the wall behind him prevented her.  
A sound from the bottom of the stairwell cut through the heavy fog the pair were in, giving Gajeel the jump start to his brain he needed. He managed to wrench his mouth from Lucys and tilt his head back against the wall to keep her from reclaiming their kiss.

“Lucy…answer me…what…you aren’t acting normal…” He got out, breathing hard. His body was almost out of control after that kiss, he’d kissed plenty of women, he was pretty sure he was good at it too from the way they reacted, but he’d fought to hold his own there, and the heat of it had been mind blowing.  
He honestly didn’t know if this was how she was, her other behavior, her heavy scent, he knew that was off, but whether or not she was always this…fucking hot with this sort of thing…well…he’d thought about it, hell he’d jacked off a few times thinking about her, but if it was normal for her…he didn’t know.

God…she sure seemed interested in him, and if she really was and this was how she was? Holy hell when he got her into bed…  
He shook the thought, what was wrong with him? She wasn’t acting like herself, none of the women were, and he was trying to find out why, what had happened to change things so drastically in just a few days.

“Fuck normal, this is my normal Gajeel, I like how I feel…” she grabbed his hand and placed it on her full round ass, pressing her breasts against his chest again since he’d pushed her back. Her other hand slid to the front of his pants, he tensed and hissed through his teeth when she grabbed his firm member “and you sure do seem to like how I feel too…don’t you? Come on Gajeel…don’t be shy…”  
He pulled her hand off of him, and slid his to the small of her back, taking a step to the side down a stair, bringing her eyes almost level with his.  
His gaze was searching, wary. 

“There’s not a shy bone in my body Lucy…and I like how you feel plenty but something is…off, with you.” He said heatedly.  
She smiled, that sexy “come get me” smile he’d seen the last few days and, to his great pleasure, always directed at him, but even so he was certain something wasn’t quite right and even though he wanted her so bad it hurt, would have loved nothing more than to sweep her up take her back into her apartment and fuck her until that sky high need he sensed from her was sated.  
He also happened to respect Lucy, he liked her, a part of him didn’t want just some hot heavy fuck fest with the blonde and it was winning out right now. So was the fact that Pantherlily was clearing his throat loudly at the bottom of the stairs. If he gave in and took her right now, he might be taking advantage of her, he felt like that was a distinct possibility too no matter what she said.

“I bet you could help get me “off” just fine Gajeel…I’d love for you to try…” She said suddenly and Gajeels mouth fell open, Lucy took the opportunity and grabbed his face in her hands, kissing him fiercely, her tongue shooting into his mouth again and Gajeel was reeling once more.  
The dragon in him was raging to just scoop her up, take her inside and fuck the hell out of her, and a growing part of the rest of him was starting to share that opinion.  
Maybe if he did, she’d settle down enough he could get some answers, sure would be the best damn way he’d ever solved an issue before. Right?  
He pushed her back, looking into her eyes warningly 

“bad time of the year to tease a dragon Bunny Girl.” He rasped.   
She met his look with firm defiance 

“I’m not teasing, I want you Gajeel, and I’m fucking done tip toeing around that.”  
Fuck…she was just one shock after another for him today. He stared at her for a few moments, heard Lily clear his throat again, they were supposed to be leaving on a job that would take them up near Hakobe, perfect way to put some extra cash in his pocket before he had to take a week or so off for mating season.

“I’ve got a train to catch Bunny…but when I get back…” he leaned in this time, kissing her, letting just a piece of the mad desire he was feeling now push into the hungry way he took her mouth.  
He pulled away and they were both breathless, he looked into her eyes once more, still unsure of what all he saw in hers, and took the stairs down quickly, snatching his pack from in front of Lily and hurry his stride to get some distance, and hopefully a little clarity between him and the Blonde bombshell that had just shaken him so soundly.  
Lucy leaned back against her doorframe, breathing hard and biting her lower lip. God that kiss had curled her fucking toes! There was no end to how hot that man was, and she kicked her heel against the doorframe realizing he wasn’t just going to be gone for a day or two.

She heaved a sigh, turning and going back into her apartment and closing the door. She could still faintly smell him and when she rolled her tongue in her mouth she smiled wickedly, and she could still taste him.  
She turned and went to get her purse from the couch before heading to the magic shop, as she went back through her door she didn’t notice the faint shimmering pink card hovering near the ceiling above her bed, walking out having never seen it.


	2. Shy Blue Kitten

Levy walked along toward the market district at a slow pace. Normally, she wouldn’t really notice her surroundings. She’d be reading the book she had in her bag as she walked. She wanted to read it, was very interested in it, but something was keeping her from being able to really focus on it today.

It was really unlike her, but then, she’d been doing a lot of things lately that were sort of out of character. Last nights drinking was one thing, and all of the sex talk with the girls, then all of these dirty dreams she’d been having lately.  
She normally would blush crimson over it remembering last nights intense scenes but the only thing about it all that got to her was for the first time, she’d actually seen who she’d been having sex with in the dream.  
Her mind replayed looking over that tall gorgeous body. She could almost feel the firm muscles under her fingers again, the full lips on hers. Levy hesitated, standing still for a moment and trying to clear her head. This was crazy, and the person in her dream stunned the hell out of her. 

She’d never in a million years ever thought about him that way. He had always almost frightened her with his brash over the top personality. He was fun, god she’d hidden herself behind her hands laughing at some of his antics plenty of times, he had a way of inserting little zingers into just about any conversation that took everything and made it seem crazy funny.

But he was so bold, fearless it seemed, even in the face of Laxus at times. She had seen him take snarky jabs at the Thunder God himself, and watched Laxus even snicker. He had a disarming way about him, you knew he was deadly powerful, his magic sure was, but there were times he was just damn cute too. It had to be what Cana had said about him that had put him into her head that way and now she couldn’t shake it.

“Bickslow? Under that armor he’s got the body of a fucking God, he’s strong, kinky, funloving, he’d have you laughing until he had you screaming and that tongue? Can you fucking imagine what he can do with that tongue?!”  
Cana had pegged the Seith mage and it had to have gotten stuck in Levys head just because she’d never thought about him that way. Now though, she couldn’t seem to think about much else. She’d rarely seen Bickslow without his visor but knew he had a handsome face, exotic even, with dark red eyes that had those concentric circles surrounding the pupils.  
While he normally wore armored clothes when he was going onto missions, she’d seen him at the guild in jeans and plain T-shirts, and knew Cana was right about his body.   
She had heard Freed talking about Bickslow being an accomplished acrobat, capable to incredibly agile and difficult flips, hand stands such, that he worked out almost every day and practiced his skills sometimes even while the Thunder Tribe was out on jobs.  
The lighthearted mage had always seemed like one of those people Levy watched, enjoyed being around, but never interacted with because she couldn’t keep up with them and their high spirited ways.  
Yet last night her in the arms of the Seith Mage, and they’d been the most erotic, white hot dreams she’d ever had. She wasn’t sure she would ever be able to look at Bickslow again without imagining him naked with herself on top of him.  
Shaking her head again she turned and hurried into the bookstore that was one of her stops. “Hi Gene!” She called out to the owner. The portly man looked up and grinned at her “Good morning Levy! Shipments already all out on the shelves.” The man called to her.

She knew every bookstore and its owners in Magnolia. Smiling she went to the section on languages and wasn’t surprised to see Freed, head bent over a book a couple isles down oddly in the section on biology.

“You know Freed, there are other kinds of heavenly bodies I’d rather be researching.” She heard a deep voice brimming with humor quip. Snapping her head around she watched Bickslow emerge from an isle, a book on the planets in his long fingered hand.  
He had bladed sunglasses on instead of his visor, and was in snug light blue jeans and a decidedly tight moss green work out shirt with the insignia of one of the top sporting clothes designers on the front of the mock turtle neck, on the breast and on both shoulders. The fabric was that stretchy material that was supposed to breathe so well and had a distinct sheen to it.  
Levy had never owned anything like that but Lucy had a few bras and work out pants made by the same company and half of Jets wardrobe seemed to include things made by them.

The shirt looked like it was almost painted over Bickslows sculpted torso and Levy licked her lips as he walked past her isle, those jeans hugged him in all the right places too, yeah, Cana had not been wrong about the mans body.  
He hesitated then, looking over at her and smiled “Hey there Bookworm.” He greeted her. She smiled, why she wasn’t looking away, blushing and running to hide she didn’t know but instead of her usual flustered retreat she gave the man a warm smile.

“Like researching heavenly bodies huh?” She asked in a voice so much stronger than her usual squeeks.   
Now he turned to face her and stepped into her isle, his smile breaking into a grin. Damn he had nice lips, she’d never noticed before, full and they looked soft…tasty.

“I like devilish bodies too.” He said.

“Really? And what would your favorite part of a heavenly…or devilish…body..be?” She almost purred some of her words, and thrilled seeing him still, his lips parting slightly in surprise, grin faltering for a moment.  
He tilted his head, as if trying to figure her out and Levy felt her confidence soar at seeing his reactions.

Bickslow was nearly floored, he honestly had never given the little bluenette a whole lot of thought. She seemed like a female version of Freed. Face always in a book, usually pretty serious, brainy and shy.  
He must have had her all wrong, because the little vixen was looking at him in a way that had his body warming up and that voice, when she’d purred that last bit out, emphasizing “body” a fucking thrill had run up his spine.  
He shook his head 

“Well I like most parts but if I had to pick, I’d say I’m a leg man, I like a nice set of legs on a woman.” He admitted.  
It was true, he loved long legs, and suddenly he realized, the little Bookworm had them, and damn if they weren’t long, shapely, and sexy as hell peeking out from under her short little blue skirt, hugged deliciously in thigh high black stockings, she had a nice ass too, round and full and emphasized by the heels she was in.

Her Black sweater hugged a trim waist and firm breasts, she wasn’t stacked up heavy but she had everything that counted and he bet those breasts would fit nicely in his palms.  
Damn she smelled good too, her perfume was catching him, he usually didn’t notice things like that, but right now, the sweet scent was really getting to him, hell it was outright turning him on.  
She smiled up at him, those hazel eyes peeking through thick lashes demurely and she reached down and lifted the side of her skirt until the toned side of her ass cheek showed along with the edge of sheer black lace panties.

“Legs like these?” She asked softly.  
Bickslow drew in a deep breath, feeling her words hit him right in his crotch. Holy hell he’d had no clue Levy McGarden was like this, if he’d had the faintest idea he would have been making a point of getting her attention a long time ago.  
He nodded then, his voice dropped, still laced with amusement but with a husky edge to it when he answered her. 

“Exactly like those Bookworm, they look good, would look even better wrapped around me.”  
He was a consummate flirt, it was so much a part of him he couldn’t hold it back, and while in his head he was going over any and everything he knew about this little minx in front of him, he came around to the fact that quiet, brilliantly smart women that were this damn sexy were rare. No wonder Jet and Droy followed her around like puppies. After this, he was pretty sure he planned to as well.

“You know…I’d like to test that theory.” She said softly then, and took a step right up to him. One of her small hands pressed against his stomach just above the waistline of his jeans and slid up his chest, the fingers curling slightly over each muscle as it went and sending hot thrills through his body like nothing he’d ever felt before.

She leaned in, the top of her head coming just about above his pectorals, bringing her eyes even with them and she put both hands on the large muscles, her finger nails digging into him slightly.

She tilted her head back then, after clearly letting her eyes wander over his body and making his heart rate spike.  
The beautiful hazel eyes were swimming with a lusty confidence the Seith Mage had never imagined this woman had, and her full pouty pink lips parted begging for his and he was just about beside himself wanting to grab her, slam her into one of these shelves and ravish her.

“So tall…I can’t reach you…” She smiled faintly and he smirked, one thought bringing his babies over to them, the tikis drifted down and she grinned when they created a step for her that she happily took.  
She found herself lifted to the perfect height in front of the tall man 

“Oh I do love your babies Bickslow…” She breathed and then leaned toward him, hands on his shoulders and he closed the distance, capturing her lips hungrily.  
Bickslow couldn’t get his thoughts together, he’d been fine, helping Freed try to find some sort of clue about what the hell might be going on with Fairy Tails women. The rune mage had insisted they wouldn’t find anything in the guild library and had insisted they try a few bookstores he knew were expecting new books in.

So Bickslow had followed Freed, being the only member of the Raijinshu that didn’t get impatient helping Freed research things. Not that Bickslow was anywhere close to being as into reading as his teammate, but the Seith Mage didn’t mind it if he had some sort of purpose. Freed was pretty good at directing these sessions too, usually knowing what he was looking for and pretty good at telling Bickslow so he could help.  
Bickslow had the additional benefit of an Eidetic memory, if he saw something, he could recall it in perfect and complete detail even if his eyes had only skimmed over it, something Freed actually envied but had learned to use and Bickslow had become Freeds research helper.  
So he was in here, helping Freed, and finding Levy here didn’t surprise him in the least. But the way she was acting, and the way she smelled. Whatever she was wearing…it was incredible, overwhelming and yet so subtle he couldn’t put a name to what it smelled like, all he knew was it seriously turned him on and made his thinking a little fuzzy.  
It also made him…want her, he was suddenly asking himself why the hell he’d never noticed her, or paid any attention to her, thinking that with her sweet personality, the way she was so affectionate with people, so accepting, maybe she was the one?  
He rarely thought down those paths, devoted to enjoyment and taking life a day at a time, Bickslow wasn’t really one to worry a lot about relationships. Sure, he’d never had a girlfriend exactly, he’d just slept with a lot of women, had a few fuck buddies.  
It wasn’t that he was opposed to the idea, far from it, he’d love nothing more than to pamper a woman, but his magic was a put off for most, so he never really pursued women too hard for anything long term, even though he knew he’d enjoy it.  
Why these thoughts were coming into him in a flood as Levys soft lips were moving under his and his tongue was teasing and caressing hers he couldn’t say, all he knew was she felt absolutely amazing in his arms, smelled intoxicating and had his blood about to boil and all in a very short span of time.

Levy was just about drunk with pleasure, power, excitement. Never in her life had she had the courage to do what she had just done. She’d never flirted with anyone, and this had been just hella hot.  
Bickslow had always been a little intimidating to her, so boisterous, wild, and that he was a serious flirt with a reputation for being probably at least on par with Laxus as far as sleeping with numerous women went had always kept him well beyond where Levy had ever had the courage to even think about reaching.  
He was part of the Raijinshu, used a rare and mysterious type of magic that completely fascinated her, that she knew from research required the mage to have incredible control, careful management and serious power in order to use it and she knew Bickslow used it well.

His laugh, his jokes, his fearlessness and the ease with which he made friends and got along with pretty much everyone in the guild was something she had always envied. Shy and nervous as she was, Bickslow was pretty close to her polar opposite.  
But he was definitely attractive, and oh so delicious in his tight jeans and skin tight shirt.  
Bickslow was responsive too, no hesitation, it didn’t even seem to occur to the man not to let himself react to her advances and his carefree acceptance just spurred her on more.

She’d never done much kissing, hell, she’d never done much of anything, hidden behind her books, shyness, frustration and fears she felt like she’d found the real Levy.  
It was the best feeling she’d ever experienced, and not only did it bring out parts of her she’d only dreamed she possessed, having fun with that had this handsome, sexy hunk of a man wrapping his arms around her while she threaded her fingers into his surprisingly dark blue and black hair and hummed softly as his tongue, of dear GOD his tongue…danced with hers in her mouth.  
He tasted so intensely good, smelled spicy and delicious, had that exotic edge to him and his body was so hard and hot pressed against hers, his arms felt so good around her too.

“You know…I had…no idea…you even liked me..” Bickslow said between kisses.   
She pulled back and looked through the dark blade that went over his eyes, she could see them behind it. 

“Bicks…I think you’re the sexiest thing alive…” She admitted.  
He grinned, kissing her just below her jaw 

“That so?” He asked.  
Levy nodded 

“You’re always so…interesting…sharp…brave…and I meant it…about my legs…” She whispered the last part against his ear before she ran her tongue over his ear lobe and grinned when he moaned softly.

“Keep it up Bookworm and I’m gonna make you show me.” He said  
Levy felt a thrill at his words, 

“can I assume…” she said, kissing him briefly “that means you might like me too?”  
He pulled back, smiling at her 

“Oh I think I do…I think I need to get to know you better, I feel like I’ve been really missing out…”  
Levy slid a hand down from his hair then, letting it move until it was teasing the waistline of his jeans and tugging on the button there. 

“I’d like to get to know you better too.” She purred.  
He sucked in a sharp breath at the implication of her little action when she tugged on his jeans and looked hard at her 

“Busy today?” He asked.  
Levy smiled, shaking her head, her blue locks swirling around her shoulders and he immediately slid a hand into them as that intoxicating scent hit him in another heavy wave.

“Then how bout we start now?” He invited.   
Levy licked her lips, eyes moving to his mouth again, God that tongue, she wanted to feel it in her mouth again, wanted to feel it all over her if she was honest.

“I’d like that a lot…as long as we go somewhere…private” She whispered, leaning in and sealing her lips over his again, parting her lips immediately and he took the invitation, his tongue dancing with hers again, sweeping through her mouth as if exploring every inch of her.  
When he pulled back they were both breathing harder.   
He turned his head but kept his eyes on her 

“Hey Freed!” He called. An uninterested hum replied from a few isles away 

“I’ll see ya later man…”  
Freeds voice came, sounding uninterested 

“Fine Bickslow, I’ll see you at the Guild Hall later.”  
The Seith Mage stepped back, letting her step off his dolls and took her hand, leading her from the store.  
Levy could feel her heart pounding, could feel fire shooting through her veins. Apparently Bickslow didn’t live far from the market district. She shouldn’t have been surprised when he turned down a street just off the main area.  
The houses were exquisite old brownstones, she had looked at some rentals over here because she loved this part of town, so close to shops and cafes but everything was too expensive.  
Since Bickslow and the Raijinshu took on such high risk jobs with Laxus, many of them S-Class it was no wonder he would have the money for a nice place.  
Still she was impressed when he led her up onto the porch of a gorgeous brownstone in the middle of the nicest street. She would have wanted to walk all around and admire it all, but she was far too focused on the handsome man in front of her.

He pulled her inside and before the door closed she leapt into his arms, crashing their lips together and nearly sending him to the floor but his strength coupled with his very real agility spared them both the fall and instead her whirled her around, grabbing the back of one thigh and hoisting her leg around his hip.  
He managed to get them both onto a soft black leather chaise lounge and Levy got her knees down on either side of him as he sat down.   
Their kisses turned white hot in moments and she was yanking at the tight green shirt impatiently.  
Bickslow chuckled against her mouth “Impatient huh?” He asked her.  
She pulled back, looking impishly at him “Well there’s so much I need to know about you…” She said in a low smooth tone she never knew she had.

“Hmm…” Bicklow grinned then placed a kiss on her collarbone, his tongue coming out and running over her exposed skin above the scooped neckline of her sweater. “such as?” he asked.

“Well, how much of your skin has this nice tan…” She asked, running her fingers over the muscles of his arm, which she’d noticed earlier were pretty nicely kissed by the sun, and likely genetics, he had that exotic look to him, his complexion was a deeper one.  
Something he usually hid under all that armor he wore.

 

“All over me baby, when I work out I usually just wear shorts.” He replied, placing kisses on her neck.  
Levy was closing her eyes, leaning into him, loving how warm his lips were. “So you say…” she purred and he grinned, pulling his arms from around her and finally grabbing his shirt and pulling it off.  
Levy bit her lip as an expanse of delicious tanned skin stretched over drool worthy sculpted muscle was laid bare for her hungry eyes.   
He slid his cheek against hers then, nuzzling into her hair and running his tongue over the skin beneath her ear. “Happy now?” He asked.  
Levy turned her face into his 

“It’s a start.” She allowed, drawing a surprised but approving smile from the Seith Mage.  
His hands slid up under her sweater then and Levy moaned as he took her breasts in his hands, rubbing his palm over the soft lace of her bra then squeezed gently. She leaned into his hands, god that felt so good, nobody had ever touched her like this, she had never done any of these things and doing them all with this man, this enigmatic, smiling, handsome man whose whole personality just lifted her and made her feel so light and wild.  
It was more than Levy had ever hoped for.

“God you’re beautiful…I…I can’t believe I…” He was shaking his head, looking at her in wonder and Levy smiled at him.

“There’s so much about me you don’t know Bicks, why don’t you start…learning.” She invited, pulling her sweater off over her head to his clear approval.  
It was the last trigger he needed, up until that point he was ready to just have a nice make out session with the sexy little script mage, but she seemed to have other ideas.  
When she slid further against him and ground her hips against him Bickslow moaned, he was already getting hard and that was it, fire shot through every part of him and a single hand deftly undid her bra, sliding it down her arms and letting it fall to the floor while she reached down and undid the front of his jeans, when her hand slid down into his jeans he threw his head back with a gasp.

“Oh God…Levy…I am so fucking willing to go as far as you want…you sure about this?” He asked.  
Levy ground harder against him, her hand closing over his hard erection and pushing down to the root with a firm grip.  
Bickslows breath hissed through clenched teeth and Levy licked her tongue over his ear 

“That answer your question Bicks?” she purred.  
He wrapped his arms around her then and stood, carrying her down the hallway and into a large bedroom that hosted a huge king sized bed that he laid her back on, following her.

“That was all I needed to know..” He whispered, then smiled 

”for the moment..” he added playfully and she giggled, pulling his mouth down to hers and letting herself just fall back into enjoying his hands, his lips, his tongue all lavishing pleasure onto her.  
Bickslow was just mystified by how things were unfolding. First, the little bluenette had turned out to be a serious minx, then she’d come on to him, of all people she was interested in him.  
After their short but steamy exchange in the bookstore he would have happily taken her out, in truth he still wanted to, if there was this much hidden that he’d never even dreamed possible in her, he really, badly wanted to know more.

Then there was this perfume, god she smelled so amazing, just breathing that in alone was enough to drive him wild, add in her small hands being pretty damn bold and he knew he’d give her whatever she was after from him.  
Bickslow was dedicated to fun, he’d spent too much of his life miserable and had decided when he’d come to Fairy Tail he’d never let anything drag him down again.  
He had a joke, a pun, a snarky come back for damn near anything and wasn’t afraid of anyone enough not to let them fly. Sure he’d taken the nasty end of some of Laxus’ lightning, Evergreen had turned him to stone more times than he cared to count and Freed had done some things to his kitchen once with rune enchantments that had him and his babies battling his cookware after he’d teased Freed about his hair a little much.  
But it was all in good fun, and he believed a lot in not holding back, in living life to its fullest. 

So if the bluenette wanted to have sex with him, he was all for it, and he was going to show her one hell of a good time.   
The way his thoughts kept getting so strangely pulled toward dating, a relationship, romance, it was sure not what he normally thought about while he was sliding his body against that of a woman but every time her drew in a breathe, smelled that scent she was covered in, his head just was all about things like that, giving her pleasure, sex, love, romance, the whole package.  
It wasn’t something he showed a lot, mostly because he’d really not had the opportunity, but Bickslow was a pretty hopeless romantic. He understood his magic put people off, so far no woman had been interested in more than just sleeping with him. But, on the bright side of that, he’d gained a pretty hefty amount of experience in bed, pleasing women.  
He knew he was damn good in bed, he wasn’t bad looking, took care of himself, and was fun to be with so getting women into his bed was easy for him, but he really did want to keep one around for more than just a night or two of hot sex.  
Maybe the little bluenette would be the one. He knew she was a bright happy thing, and she had a sweet personality, he’d seen enough of her to know that she was a great person, it was just this little sex kitten side he’d been totally blindsided by, and in a good way.

He closed his eyes when she pulled off the bladed sunglasses and she kissed his eyelids, something that shocked the hell out of him. “I love your eyes…” she said softly and he was suddenly looking up into hers in surprise.

“They’re so beautiful…your magic is so incredible…I want to see your eyes” She said firmly and that just amazed him. Most people were scared shitless by his eyes. He had flawless control over them anymore but had taken an easygoing attitude about that. If it made people uncomfortable, he just stuck with his visor or some other method of keeping his eyes covered.

“I can leave em off Levy…my eyes might glow a little, I uh, get riled up and they do that, but it’s safe.” He told her, she smiled, moving to him on her knees then and pushing his jeans and boxers down, he slid back, standing beside the bed to kick the last of his clothes off.  
She was smiling wickedly when he looked back at her. Eyes freely running over his body without shame. Bickslow grinned

“Like what you see?” He asked.  
Levy licked her lips, did she like it? Holy mother of God she had at least six feet worth of sinful, delectable tanned skin and muscle in front of her and Bickslow wasn’t shy either.   
Grinning at her he raised his arms up behind his head and flexed, making his body undulate and lean back while he turned on a circle for her. Bringing a breathy laugh from her.  
Levys mouth went dry and she felt the junction between her legs about to catch fire, almost dripping now with intense desire. Oh Gods yes, she wanted this man, she’d had a little tryst with Jet a few years ago, it hadn’t worked out too well, but it was honestly her only experience with sex.  
She couldn’t even compare Jet to Bickslow, Jet was built well, she couldn’t deny that but Bickslow just had more mass to him, broader shoulders, and holy hell was he handsome. His eyes were so open, nothing but amusement and heated desire in them. Desire for her.

God, he wanted her, she could see it, felt it, it was amazing, men didn’t want her, they sometimes tripped over her while heading for curvy things like Cana or Lucy, but none of them ever noticed her.  
Bickslow was noticing her though, had been open and inviting toward her every advance from the beginning and she could kick herself for never trying before.  
She curled her finger at him and Bickslow crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of her and she all but attacked him. He laughed against her mouth as he fell back on the bed, his arms closing around her and his tongue joining hers eagerly.  
They played then, Levy had never thought you could laugh so much while indulging in wicked, delicious foreplay but Bickslow drew it out of her, sensual touches that would start or end with a tickle. Sexy whispers by her ear. But after a while, the laughing was replaced by moans and gasps, heavy breathing.  
When he pushed her onto her back and slid down her body she looked wide eyed at him and he grinned, lolling that tongue out making her whimper in anticipation.

“Let me teach you something you probably wondered about me…” He said, Levy bit her lip 

“and what would that be?” She prompted. He pushed her legs apart and ran his tongue up her folds and she screamed 

“The answer is, yes…I am fucking incredible with this tongue.” He said huskily and then Levy was unable to even breathe right.  
Bickslow wasn’t even doing himself justice, he wasn’t just incredible with his tongue, Levy, with all the languages she knew, with all of the books she had read, with her immense vocabulary and skill with grammar, could not hope to describe just how intense it was to have this mans mouth between her legs.

Levy knew what an orgasm was, truthfully she’d not had one with Jet, but she knew how to give them to herself. She wasn’t a frequent self indulger that way, but she’d felt orgasms, and had known physical pleasure, Jet may not have given her an orgasm but he’d definitely made the experience a pleasant one.  
Bickslow though sent her up where she’d never been, never even with all the books she’d read thought or imagined sex could take her. After what felt like hours of writhing and moaning and screaming his name her body exploded into bliss that was white hot and took her entire body through deep waves of pleasure that the man drew out with his long fingers and talented tongue, oh gods that tongue.

When she was almost back to reality though he moved over her and pulled her legs around his waist “Now lets see about these sexy legs being wrapped around me like they should me.” He teased, and she felt him, slowly sliding his hard erection up and down against her still swollen and hyper sensitive lower lips.

He moaned softly as he did it 

“God you feel good Levy..” He husked and she smiled up at him 

“and you’re not even where I can make it really feel good for you…” She purred.  
He smiled in surprise down at her, a faint flash of a green glow taking over his eyes and Levy arched her body up, clamping her legs firmly around the man and pulling the head of his member into her hot wet center.   
Bickslow threw his head back, he hadn’t been expecting that, maybe he should have after so many saucy little comments she’d made, so many bold touches, kisses, nips, he didn’t doubt he’d have some marks on his body when they were done, but damn, her legs closed on him like a vice, not only were they sexy as hell, but they were strong.

“Naughty naughty trying to hold back.” Levy whispered and Bickslow was the one that bit his lip this time, meeting her wicked smile with his own “Not any more.” He said and snapped his hips driving into her firmly.  
Levy let out a long moan, body arching up against his as he filled her. Sweet Mavis nothing, nothing had prepared her for how this felt. Bickslow took up a relentless pace with her and she spread her legs wider, angling herself so his next thrust plunged even deeper and they both moaned.

“Fuck…Levy…” He ground out as she flexed her legs and started circling her hips as she met each of his thrusts. It was something she’d read in a book, something she’d imagined would be really delicious to try, and oh she was so right.  
Bickslow was experienced, but Levy was incredibly well read and willing to let her imagination add on to things, things that right now, she was not too shy or nervous to try.

She had a sexy, handsome willing man who seemed to absolutely delight in every little thing she did and it made her positively giddy, she’d not once ever thought she could feel this beautiful, this sexy, never thought she would ever just run into a hot guildmate at the bookstore and end up in bed having wild mind blowing sex with him for hours but that’s exactly what happened.

When hours later she had screamed herself hoarse and fell forward, sweaty and just about boneless with exhaustion on top of Bickslows heaving sweat slicked chest, Levy just couldn’t imagine being any more satisfied than she felt right then.  
Bickslows hand cupping her ass and giving it a sharp squeeze drew a giggle from her still and when she managed to lift her head and look down at the smiling Seith Mage through drowsy eyes he leaned up and kissed her lightly 

“I think I know enough about you now, Levy McGarden, to say I really want to know more.”  
To her delight, Levy didn’t even blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy tapped her red nail on her lower lip, her other hand at her hip and she scanned over the board. “Hah!” Her face lit up and she snatched a flier down, eyes re-reading it just to be sure.  
Recovery of porcelain doll requested. Stolen by dark mage. 200,000 Jewel plus silver key. See Hespia Rowland In Oshiban

Perfect, even somewhat low rated. The reward amount sort of surprised her but 2 months rent plus some extra for food and maybe even a new bathing suit since swimming season was coming and a silver key? Hell yeah.  
Lucy carried the request to Mira and plunked it down looking around the semi quiet guild. It was less busy than it had been this morning by a good bit. Cana was tipping back something but otherwise the bar was deserted.

“Huh…where do suppose Levy is?” She asked, usually the little script mage would be sitting somewhere reading. Lucy knew Levy had gone to check out a couple book stores that were supposed to have gotten some new books in but that was hours ago.   
The Eclipse was due to start darkening the sky around 4 and it was almost 2 now. She had planned to see if Levy wanted to join her on the job but shrugged it off. Levy was good at getting wrapped up at bookstores.

“So Luce…I saw tall dark and metallic follow you out this morning…anything steamy to report?” Cana asked, giving Lucy a sly smile.  
Lucy smiled to herself, eyelids dipping as she recalled kissing the Iron Dragon Slayer in her stairwell. Holy sweet Mavis that had been hot.  
The mans lips were something else…and he tasted so damn good. She’d hand her hand cupping that impressive…

“Oh girl if you don’t tell me what that look is about I may have to resort to violence, I am not kidding.” Cana said breaking Lucy out of her instant daydream.  
The blonde shook her head with a smirk “Sorry, I’ve been having as many wet DAYdreams as the ones I get at night recently…especially since I got a taste of Iron in the stairwell outside my apartment…” she said slowly.  
Cana grinned 

“Yes! Fuck! Maybe the cards…well no, shit he’s not who I had in mind though… oh who the hell cares…how much of a taste?”  
Lucy sighed 

“Not much, he had Lily with him, they were heading out for a job, but he gave me a kiss that curled my toes before he left, kind of promised we weren’t done…but he’s going to be gone for….shit, however long the damn mating season is I guess…” Lucy sagged on the barstool, Fuck my life she thought.  
Cana cackled 

“Well damn! Still it’s a start, he is so not who I would have picked for you either, crazy! But you get you some of that muscle-bound metal as soon as he gets back. I think Levy said it would be like a week or so…wonder where she is anyway, she said she’d be back a little after lunch…”  
Lucy shrugged

“She was going to check out some bookstores that got new books in today, you know how often that means she will lose all track of time. I’m sure she’ll be back before the Eclipse.”  
The blonde looked up at the clock over the bar 

“Crap, I need to make the train, I want to get to Oshiban tonight. Say Hi to Levy for me, tell her I’m sorry I missed out on watching the eclipse but I have to get rent money!”  
With a parting wave and a smile to Mira Lucy hopped off her stool and shouldered her bag before hurrying from the Guild Hall. The train she needed would be coming in minutes so she broke into a run as soon as she got outside.  
Lucy was still trying to catch her breath when she plopped down on the cushioned seat of the compartment she’d managed to get. She was hoping to catch a nap, she hadn’t gotten much sleep the last few nights, waking panting, screaming, moaning and all together worked up hot and bothered every night for nearly a solid week now.

She summoned Horologium and asked him to wake her when she was nearly to Oshiban hoping to get lucky and fall asleep for a while. The clock spirits key would ring pretty loudly and vibrate on her hip at the requested time so Lucy got herself comfortable.  
It had been a bizarre day. From Canas light show to her teasing, of all people, Gajeel over breakfast, and then the whole thing between them in the stairwell. Her body warmed just remembering it.  
That man, he could kiss, gods could he, and he was so forceful, so dominant, every inch of him just radiated raw primal masculinity. Closing her eyes she could remember the feel of that hard body under her hands, how her fingers had traced the lines of each corded muscle and how his body had reacted to her.

He had too, she knew he had, somehow she had felt it, noticed the subtle well hidden things he did that betrayed him. He’d kept going on, pressuring her about what had “gotten into her”.  
She snorted, only thing she felt was some way late to arrive in her life confidence, courage and a self certainty she had never known before. Well, that and being about to fucking drown in horniness.  
She snickered to herself then, grateful women did not display their sexual excitement as obviously as men did. If they did she’d be having to hole up in her apartment, too indecent to look at.  
The train rocked nicely along, the scenery outside the window she was leaning against flying by, green fields and forest with mountains popping up in the distance.  
The Dragon Slayers would retreat for a week or more for “mating season”, well, not really Natsu, since he was mated to Lisanna. He was just taking his mate to the camp site he usually went to and they were taking a vacation for the time span since Natsu and Happy were so used to doing it every year.

She had to wonder where the Iron Dragon would be going, what would he see as a retreat during a time of year when his instincts raged and took him to the edges of his control.  
She and Levy had talked about it, even done some research into it a couple of times, there was precious little information about the dragon slayers, and the information on Dragons was also limited.   
She’d seen him, well, heard him…ok overheard….eavesdropped fine! On Natsu asking the other dragon slayers about what to do with Lissana. The poor guy had zero experience in bed and apparently instinct only took him so far.  
“Mr.Innocent” as Cana had dubbed him definitely was eager to learn and make his mate happy. He seemed to make a point of getting into the conversations at the table the men took on Friday nights for their card games and such.

She wasn’t sure what they had been talking about exactly but it involved the use of their mouths, and something that Gajeel apparently had pierced because he mentioned how much the stud added to the womans enjoyment.  
Natsu had been so enthralled he’d contemplated getting whatever it was pierced but Laxus had shaken his head “Don’t need to go that far Salamander, the right effort, the right timing, it all takes em to the same end.” He’d smirked.  
Gajeel had leveled a cool eye on the lightning slayer 

“Yeah, but I can get em there harder and make that end rock more.” He’d said.   
Laxus had given him a doubtful look 

“How many hunks of metal do have in you now anyway..lightning rod?” He’d asked.

“61 at the moment, I may add more, haven’t decided. And my ability to ground myself makes you about useless against me sparky, keep that in mind.”  
It had gone downhill from there into insults, Natsu joined in, then Gray, then Bickslow and it had turned into a brawl and some standard Guild Hall property damage.  
Still, it intrigued Lucy, 61 piercings in that body…she wanted to find and touch every single one of them…  
She smiled, closing her eyes and trying to envision where they were…and what they would feel like.

She had managed to drift off finally and was peacefully cuddled under the blanket she’d pulled down from the overhead storage area when the door to her compartment slid open. Her hand closed on her keys and she felt both Virgo and Leos warm under her fingers as the spirits acknowledged her spike in heart rate and readiness to come to her aid.  
Her eyes adjusted to the light from the hallway behind the tall figure there and she met deep red eyes with a smile.

“Gajeel? I thought you left way ahead of me…where are you going?” She asked, he mind quickly preparing to work out how much time she would have with him before one of them had to disembark for their job.

“Had to take a later train…I needed a cold shower.” He told her.

She smiled, feeling her heart jump in her chest, the familiar confidence spike up as she took in the heat in his gaze, the way his fingers were curling into his palm, the tension throughout his tall body.

“Well, I have this compartment to myself…and I’d love company.” She told him.

“I figured you would.” Gajeel responded 

“and I’m just as done fucking around as you are.”  
He stepped in, slammed the door shut and locked it and was sliding into her arms within seconds.   
Lucys whole body went into overdrive, her hands wouldn’t wait this time to play over clothes, she yanked at his black tunic and smiled wickedly at him as he sat up and pulled the garment off over his head.

Lucy groaned as her eyes slid over the broad chest, the hard muscle under smooth tan skin. She’d seen him shirtless a few times, even seen him in swim trunks, but his body never failed to impress no matter how many times she got to look.  
She wanted to kiss him, wanted him to kiss her, but for whatever reason he was staying clear of that, he let her touch him though, and his hands were moving over her, sliding under her shirt over her breasts and teasing her mercilessly.  
She couldn’t figure out why he wouldn’t kiss her, or why she couldn’t seem to make him, she got her fingers into his long black hair, even pulled his mouth to her throat and felt his sharp teeth scrape over her skin sending delicious shivers through her body but even then, no kissing.

She was greedy to see more of him, get her hands on more skin and was pushing at his loose white pants, able to get her hands under the waistline so she could smooth her hands over that firm rounded ass of his, dig her nails in as she squeezed the hard muscle there and thrilled at the moan she pulled from him.

She finally seemed to catch him then, and looked up into ruby eyes that were smoldering into hers, losing herself for a moment in the intensity of knowing she was in Gajeels arms, about to have sex with the man if she had her way, and then she so badly needed one of his searing kisses, leaned up seeking those hot soft lips.  
Horologium vibrated and chimed and Lucy fell off the bench, thrashing wildly with the blanket for a few moments before flinging it off of her panting and looking around like a wild animal.

“Fuck my life! Really?! Another fucking DREAM!” She cursed.  
Lucy was cranky when she got off the train, she was apparently putting off violent vibes because nobody got in her way and people seemed to side step her, widely, as she stalked into Oshiban and headed for her favorite inn in the city.  
The Stargazer had first attracted her because of it’s name, but then, after insisting team Natsu stay there on one of their trips through the area, she had learned a few things that had turned it into a favorite for everyone on team Natsu.  
First, The Stargazer had good sized rooms, comfortable beds and all of the rooms had these cozy balconies with comfortable chairs on them. Second, it was home to the best bakery and restaurant in the city, and finally, every bathroom had a large jacuzzi tub. 

Add in that it was tastefully decorated, had room service available around the clock and the prices were good and boom, best place in Oshiban to stay.  
Sure it cost a few jewel more than less luxurious places in the city, but it was way worth those few extra jewels.  
Lucy got herself a room on the third floor, made sure it had a balcony overlooking the always busy streets instead of the pool because she loved people watching and then checked in with the request giver.  
Hespia Rowland lived above her store “Sweet Babies Dolls and Toys” and while it was just late enough the store was closed, Hespia had not yet gone upstairs for the night and answered the front door when Lucy knocked.

“Yes?” The woman looked to be in her late 50s, with silver laced purple locks and warm brown eyes. 

“My name is Lucy, I’m a mage from Fairy Tail, I’ve come about your request?”  
The womans eyes widened and she smiled 

“Oh wonderful! Please come in! I just put some tea on, do you like cinnamon?” She asked, leading Lucy inside and closing and locking the shop door behind her before loeading her the rest of the way to the back of the store, past the register and counters, a small office and into a sitting area with a little kitchenette where a tea kettle was steaming, releasing a strong cinnamon smell.

“I love it.” Lucy smiled and Hespia nodded, busying herself pouring tea. 

“The doll is very old, it was made by a master from Minstrel for a special child that suffered from nightmares. Have you ever heard of Sleepweaver Dolls?”  
Lucy nodded, indeed she had, dolls infused with a special enchantment to help soothe and encourage sleep in restless children. Some adults even used them, the enchantment was a minor and harmless one, so weak it often didn’t even work all that well, but the dolls were always well made because the enchantment wasn’t cheap.

“Good, I carry modern ones as well of course, this doll, it wasn’t for sale, it was just a display piece because the enchantment on it was too strong for it to be legally sold here in Fiore but it’s beautiful, I bought it almost 30 years ago on a trip to Autumn City up near the borderlands.” Hespia told her.  
Lucy nodded, suddenly very interested in this job, even more so than before. “Do you have any idea why it was stolen?” She asked. Hespia sighed “Well, the enchantment is a strong one. And…the doll is haunted.” Lucys eyes flew wide “Ha…haunted?!”

“Nothing terrible dear, the ghost is just the sweet little girl who once owned the doll. She’s not evil or mischievous even, just appears and drifts around the shop now and then looking at the dolls and toys here.” Hespia told her reassuringly.

“Do you know who stole it? You mention a dark mage in the request.” Lucy decided to let the “haunted” thing go, even though it gave her the chills.

“Yes, I have a security lacrima, and recorded him taking it, he’s with some small group of mages that comes and goes from Oshiban, they’re all dark. But the gang hasn’t been in this area that I’ve seen in a while, just him. He came to visit several times, even tried to buy the doll.” Hespia pulled out a small screen and started playing back the footage for Lucy.

“I told him I could not sell the doll, that it was illegal to sell one like it, offered him one of the modern ones, but he insisted, said he needed everything the doll had and it couldn’t be another one.”  
Lucy watched the somewhat hazy footage, the detail wasn’t great, security lacrima tended not to be because they recorded such a large volume of video the detail had to be low to allow for storage.  
The man was average sized, with straight blonde hair parted in the middle and about jaw length, he wasn’t bad looking, and was dressed well. He seemed to use tools to handle the lock on the door and once inside went straight for the display case behind the register.

He pulled a beautiful doll, with long curling dark hair and an intricate ball gown on from the case and then left the store as quickly as he had entered it.

“Do you know his name?” Lucy asked. Hespia nodded 

“They call him Carlo, the men he’s usually with, but like I said I haven’t seen the others in a while, at least a month.”  
Lucy took down some notes, walked through the store again, assured Hespia she would find the man and the doll and then took her leave.

She walked slowly back toward her hotel, men like that weren’t usually real active during the day, tending to stick to the cover night provided. Carlo was dressed well though, not typical living in alleys type bandit clothes.  
That cloak he wore, it was pretty elaborate, Lucy knew she’d seen a couple like it before, there was a special tailor, she knew she’d heard of it. Biting her lip she looked around, turning into a bookstore and heading to the fashion magazines looking for mens fashions and grinned broadly when she found what she was after in the first magazine she started thumbing through.  
“Elluris Mens Cloaks of distinction.” 

They had a full paged ad and there was no mistaking the collar, the detail and workmanship and the distinct “E” On the clasps.   
Grinning again she went back to her hotel and once she was in her room pulled out her com lacrima and dialed the number for the store.

The man who answered was extremely helpful, telling her they didn’t have a client at his location in Crocus by the name of Carlos but the Oshibans smaller location might be able to help her. Trouble was they were closed for the night.  
Lucy put the lacrima down and heaved a sigh, she’d have to wait until tomarrow to call, or maybe she would go to the shop, she usually did well face to face. Without Natsu around to be insulting and put people off she got pretty far on her charm.  
Standing she decided she wanted to get something to eat before she turned in for the night and headed down to the restaurant after running a brush through her hair and changing out of her travel clothes into a comfortable blue dress and low heels, no reason not to look nice, and the restaurant had a nice bar too, she might get something to drink to help her sleep.  
Tying her keyring into the sash that belted the blue dress securely Lucy headed downstairs. Once she was seated she was scanning through the menu when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye that made her snap her head around.  
Lily, Pantherlily was drifting into the restaurant. Eyes widening she looked but couldn’t see Gajeel anywhere. She knew Lily had left with the Dragon Slayer. Trying not to make a spectacle of herself she stood and walked over, Lily caught sight of her almost as soon as she stood up and smiled, waving a paw. She beckoned him and he looked around but headed to her.

“I thought you were with Gajeel.” She smiled as the exceed settled across from her at her table. 

“I am, he’s tracking a lead for the job we’re on, mine didn’t pan out, we’re supposed to meet up back here.” He replied.  
A deep thrill went through Lucy then, she’d thought it would be at least a week or two before she got to see the Iron Dragon Slayer again but it seemed luck was smiling on her lately.

“Are you guys staying here?” She asked innocently, taking a sip of her drink as Lily scanned the menu.

“Gajeel insisted on this hotel, I have no idea why, but considering how much nicer it is compared to the places we usually stay in, I can’t complain.” Lily replied.

“They make kiwi tarts and a strawberry and kiwi pie that is just devine.” Lucy smiled at him. Lilys eyes raised from the menu sparkling at her.

“They aren’t on the menu…” He observed.   
Lucy smiled 

“No, the bakery makes them, but I know about them, Charle bought some the last time I came through here with Wendy.”  
The exceed smacked his paw in the table grinning 

“So THIS is where she got those! She wouldn’t tell me and I really wanted to know so I could see if I could order some!”  
Lucy smiled, she knew Charle had given the tarts to Lily, and had wondered if the little white exceed would reveal her source.  
When the waiter came and took their order Lily placed a pretty large one that Lucy teased him about but he didn’t care, he had been after more of those tarts for months.  
The exceed watched the blonde closely, was more…elegant, sultry, than she usually was, or at least he though she was. She licked her straw, puffed her lips, seemed to keep her eyes hooded by her lashes more than normal body language he’d seen from her before and he knew she had no interest in him or any of the other men around but she was drawing looks, a lot of them.

One man from a table near their even paid for her drink and sent a request she sit with him that she politely declined, acting like that was a pretty normal occurrence for her, maybe it was, Lily hadn’t honestly gotten to spend a lot of time with Lucy away from the guild.  
She was a delightful dinner companion though, witty and sharp and genuinely interested in what he and Gajeel were up to.  
He shared very little, knowing Gajeel wouldn’t appreciate an invasion into their privacy without his consent but he still got into a good discussion with her about Dragon mating seasons and even got her talking about her recent seeming change of behavior.

 

“I think Gajeel is worrying too much.” Lucy told him “Natsu has Lisanna with him all the time now that they’re mated and I sort of got kicked to the curb. I was hurt at first but it sort of made me work more on myself.” She smiled.

“I started working out with Capricorn, improved my skills with my whip by a huge margin, I can hold two golden key gates open for nearly 4 hours and I got comfortable with solo jobs. I got more confident you know?”  
Lily nodded, suddenly wondering if maybe she was right, maybe the combination of Lucys improved strength and confidence along with his heightened awareness of women in general because of the looming mating season was all that was going on and Gajeel really was reading too much into it.

“Good for you Lucy. I’m really glad you’ve done so well. Change can be really hard on people but you made the best of it.” Lily held his glass up to her and Lucy grinned, taping her own to his and then taking a deep drink.  
The waiter had brought Lily a Kiwi Daiquiri and the exceed was very much enjoying it. Lucy was happy working on her glass of wine and when their food came both dug in hungrily though Lucy kept looking up toward the entrance, hoping Gajeel would show up.  
When he finally did, and spotted her, Lucy felt the familiar thrill again, felt her heart quicken in her chest and waited for the usual panic to bubble up but it didn’t, instead she just lifted her wine glass and took another drink.

“There he is Lily.” She told the exceed who’s back was to the entrance. Lily rose up to let Gajeel know he was at Lucys table and Lucy got the waiters attention, sure Gajeel would want to order something if he was even half as hungry as Lily was.  
The red eyes were narrow and suspicious when he came to the table. 

“You following me Bunny?” He asked.  
Lucy chuckled 

“You know, I’d love to say I just couldn’t be away from you but no, I took a job here in Oshiban because it includes a key in the reward. I didn’t know you were coming here.”  
Gajeel merely grunted and slid into the chair next to Lily looking a little uncomfortable and she noticed every little detail.  
His breathing, the way he was pulling in some deeper breathes, clearly working through how she smelled, and his eyes, she could have shouted for joy when she saw the heat rise in his eyes as they swept over her.  
The waiter came then once Gajeel had held the menu for a few minutes and took the Slayers order before hurrying off. Lucy was pushing the pasta around on her plate, she was eating carefully, not wanting any of the sauce to drop on her dress, because of the size of her chest it was a constant worry, things getting of her because even placing a napkin in her lap afforded no real protecting, her bust shielded the rest of her, if she was going to get food on herself it was going to hit her chest.  
Gajeel watched her and finally spoke after a few minutes.

“So you ever going to answer me?” He asked.  
Lucy sighed, looking at Lily who smiled at her.

“I told Lily, I think you’re worrying too much Gajeel. I’ve just had to make some changes over the last year since Natsu mated with Lisanna. It was get stronger, get a better back bone, or lose my home and starve.”  
Gajeel didn’t look convinced 

“It’s more than that, you’re…aggressive Bunny, a lot more than I’ve ever seen from you before.”  
Lucy leaned forward, her eyes heated “I know what I want and I’m not letting fear and silly worries get in my way anymore. If that means I seem aggressive…well then…I guess maybe I am, once I realized what I wanted, I started going for…him.”  
Her look left no doubt who she meant and Gajeels eyes widened slightly. Lucy lowered her head, taking another drink of wine and watching him through her lashes as he processed what she’d said.  
She was about to do more when the movement of swirling fabric caught her eyes and she snapped her head to look and saw Carlo walking from the bar across the restaurant. 

“Shit…that’s him…” She hissed “Excuse me, my job is walking by…” She stood, tossing some jewel down on the table and hurrying after the familiar blonde man taking her whip into her hand as she walked.  
She didn’t ask for help, didn’t even think to, and didn’t look back to see how Gajeel and Lily reacted to her sudden departure.  
She kept her pace a hair slower than Carlo, following him from the hotel and out into the still busy city.  
Oshiban had a night life, there were clubs and bars open through the night so there were people walking the streets even once they had moved away from the busiest center. 

Lucy pulled Virgos key into her hand and in a whisper, summoned the spirit who fell into stride beside her. “Punishment princess?” She asked.  
Lucy winked at the spirit, holding a finger to her lips and nodding toward her prey “Do me a favor Virgo, see if you can’t open a hole someplace not too visible for him to fall into.” She said quietly.  
The maid bowed and vanished. Lucy paced Carlo at a distance that would allow her to get her whip on him within a few running steps if she needed to. She stepped into shadows and slowed whenever he started to turn like he might look around him and had long since pulled off her shoes so her heels didn’t click on the cobblestones.

She would ruin her stockings, and that was tragic because they were good ones she really liked, but with the reward she could afford to replace them.  
He ducked down a dark side street and she heard a muffled cry and knew Virgo had delivered so broke into a run, stopping and peering down the dark street before stepping from the main one when she saw nobody and spotted the hole.

“Restrain him Virgo.” She said softly and heard the man make muffled angry sounds but when she stepped up to the hole edge and crouched down setting her shoes down beside her she saw Virgo holding the man securely and he was all but cocooned in rope.

“Well hi there handsome.” She called down and Carlo looked up meeting her smile with a surprised expression. Virgo uncovered his mouth so he could speak but still held him firmly.

“Who…who the hell are you? You’re really gonna regret this sweetheart.” He sneered then made a startled noise when Virgo twisted the rope around his chest.

“I already do, such a waste, that cloak is nice, pity it had to be dirtied like this, it would be a shame if something tore it…burned it…” She tilted her head and there was a ripping sound that made Carlos eyes fly wide “No! Sjit! What the hell do you want bitch!?” He demanded.  
Lucy made a face “Now now, language, you dress to nice to talk that way!” She glanced around, keeping careful track of her surroundings.

“You took my friends doll, stole it right out of her shop…I’ll make you a deal, I don’t shred that cloak, and you give the doll back.” She smiled sweetly at the man and he glared at her.

“I need the fucking doll…” He hissed. Lucy made a face “A man your age? You can’t be serious. Now where is it? Be quick, I’m tired and my maid wouldn’t mind making me some new curtains out of that cloak.”

“Fuck you.” He snarled. 

“No..no I’m really not interested, Virgo, punish him but keep him quiet, there are people enjoying their evening.” Lucy said.  
The man writhed as the spirit alternated tightening and releasing the ropes around him until he finally was giving Lucy the pleading look she was waiting for.  
A nod to Virgo and the man was allowed to speak 

“Fine…fine…it’s in my fucking room at Lagoon Views.” He ground out.   
Lucy looked at Virgo who, within moments had pulled the room key from the mans cloak and tossed it up to Lucy.

“Close him in deep enough he can’t get out and meet me once he’s safely stored.” Lucy told the spirit, rising and slipping her feet back into her shoes before heading with purpose toward the Lagoon Views Inn.

“You shouldn’t go there alone.” A deep voice said.  
Lucy wasn’t completely surprised to meet Gajeels dark eyes as she came out of the side street. She smiled at him “Well, You can walk with me if you’d like. You already know I enjoy your company.”  
He fell into stride beside her and she smiled faintly, certain she didn’t need his help but incredibly happy he had followed her and was concerned enough to stay with her.

“That was pretty hard core back there Bunny.” He observed.  
Lucy shrugged “Dark mage doing God knows what with an old enchanted doll, I’m not going to try talking him into helping me, I sure as hell wasn’t going to try seduction on that nasty piece of work either, so… Virgo gets to practice one of her favorite skills.”  
Almost as if on que the maid appeared beside her 

“The man is buried about 100 feet below the street, I made it clear if he tried to blast or dig his way out the little hole I had made would likely collapse and crush him, I also, as instructed, warned him that if this was a trap and anything happened to you you would not be returning to dig him out.”  
Gajeel actually snickered “Damn Bunny…”  
Lucy smiled 

“I’m sure Carlo is very concerned about my well being right now. Good, so since he didn’t frantically tell you we shouldn’t go there, at least we know there’s no trap or dangerous protections to worry about.”  
Gajeel stopped her, a hand on her shoulder 

“Wait…did you say Carlo?”  
Lucy cocked her head and looked at him with a small frown 

“Yeah, that’s the guys name, he’s part of some little group of dark mages but my client says she hasn’t seen the others around lately.”

“I’ve been looking for him…different job.” Gajeel said, releasing her.  
Lucy smiled 

“Well, once I’m done, maybe you can talk me into handing him over.”  
His eyes took on a spark of amusement then and Lucy turned fully to him, stepping right up to him 

“I’m willing….to work with you I mean…” She winked at him then and turned, resuming her brisk pace toward her destination.  
While she still felt she could have retrieved the doll without Gajeels escort she was still grateful he had followed her once she reached the Lagoon View. It was a seedy place in a dark part of Oshiban but while there were men who took a distinct interest in Lucy, just the sight of the Iron Dragon Slayer glaring at them from her side kept them at a respectful distance.  
As expected there were no wards or traps, a quick search of the room and Lucy found the doll behind the dresser and Lucy tucked it under her arm with a smile.  
Hurrying back to the doll shop she went to the door along the side and rang the bell. It was late but she was certain the owner would want to get it back as soon as possible.  
Hespia was delighted, even more so when she saw Lucy seemed completely unharmed.

“I…didn’t know you had a partner with you… well I guess that explains why you recovered her so fast, oh and she’s still just perfect, I was so worried he was going to damage her.” She said, going over the doll and carrying her into the store space to put the doll back into her case.

“I’m not her partner, she did the whole thing on her own.” Gajeel said gruffly.  
Hespia looked at him in surprise and Lucy smiled 

“He’s my guildmate, I just ran into him while I was working on your request and he tagged along.”  
Hespia smiled then and handed Lucy a thick envelope and a small box. 

“Your well earned reward. I have the security group coming in the morning like you recommended too to beef up my security, don’t want my dolls getting stolen again. Thank you Lucy, you did such a quick and fine job, I’ll let your Guild Master know just how thrilled I am with Fairy Tail.”  
Lucy said her warm good byes to the woman and then she and Gajeel left the shop.

“So, what do I need to do so you hand Carlo over?” Gajeel asked her, walking alongside her in the direction of where Virgo had buried the man.  
Lucy smiled, looking up at him. God he was striking. Sharp predatory features that just got her blood racing. 

“I want another kiss, like the one you gave me before you left…when we get back to the hotel.” She said softly.  
He looked at her sharply in surprise, but a smile tugged at his mouth and she didn’t miss it. 

“Whatever you want Bunny.” He agreed and Lucy had another moment of glee.  
When Virgo brought Carlo up, well bound and gagged, the look on his face when Lucy handed him over to Gajeel was absolutely priceless. Lily had caught up to them and Gajeel nodded to the Exceed. 

“Bunny got our guy for us.” He smiled and Lily blinked in surprise, looking at Lucy wide eyed.

“We have some things to finish up Bunny, I…I’ll be by your room to uh…pay up later.” His smirk made her body warm up and she smiled, and pulled her spare keycard for her room out of her bag, sliding it into his pocket while he watched her, she slid her hand over his leg inside that pocket too, and smiled when he tensed and his breathing sped up.

“I guess I’ll see you later then.” She smiled, waved to them both and headed back to the hotel, it had been one of the best days of the year so far, and if she played her cards right…maybe the best night ever…  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Lucy took a long soak in the tub, wishing her tub at home had the amazing jucuzzi jets. Once she was done with her bath she planned to open the box with the key and see what she had gotten. It was prolonging her excitement, building gleeful expectation leaving the box unopened in her room.  
It had all been luck, her noticing that cloak and then identifying it as a rare pricey piece of clothing then being able to find the designer. Ultimately, even if Carlo hadn’t happened to walk right past her at dinner she would have tracked him down through that cloak, it was how she knew threatening it would provide some leverage with him, though it had turned out not to be quite enough.  
She wondered what he had “needed” the doll for, it was just a doll, she had looked at it while carrying it back, and Hespia had gone over it carefully, it wasn’t damaged at all, Hespia had said even the enchantment was still in place.  
She shrugged, sliding down into the swirling steaming water feeling the jets work on her back and legs. It didn’t matter what he wanted or needed it for, it was back where it belonged and Gajeel had Carlo for whatever reason he needed him for, for his own job.

Rising finally from the steaming waters she glanced at the clock out in the room through the bathroom door. It was nearly midnight. She had missed the eclipse but couldn’t complain, she had money for rent for the next two months and a new key, she really wanted to see which one.  
Wrapping a towel around herself she strode out into the bedroom and went to the little table by the large sliding glass door to the balcony. She’d drawn the curtains before her bath so nobody could look into her room and picked up the box on the table.  
Pulling it open she grinned looking down at the silver key resting on blue velvet inside.  
There was a fox symbol on the head of the key and Lucy bounced up and down in glee.  
Ketsune, the crimson fox. Oh she had wanted this key so badly!

“God Bunny…do that again…” The deep voice had a husky edge to it but it was unmistakable and Lucy spun, Gajeel sat in the chair on the other side of the bed, red eyes absolutely ablaze on her.  
Lucy drew a breath, putting the box back on the table, she’d always wanted that key, but it was late, and she couldn’t make a contract politely until morning and honestly…right now…she wanted a certain Dragon Slayer more than anything.  
He smirked, watching her face flush “Here I was hoping you’d just walk out of there naked.”

Lucy looked at him, walking slowly toward him then, and she saw him tense as soon as her eyes narrowed and she moved, saw his eyes widen slightly and the half smile faltered slightly.  
Oh he thought he’d tease her? She was way too into winning this game they had going, that he had started when he’d backed away from her, no, before that, he’d started this the first time he’d made her put that bunny costume on.  
She was going to win this. She reached up and with a tug freed the towel and let it fall to the floor.

Gajeel thought he was being pretty well contained. She’d been a merciless flirt for days and he figured he’d tease back. She wanted a kiss for handing that dark mage over huh? He’d make her all sorts of nervous about collecting it.  
When she’d slipped that room key into his pocket, and pressed her fingers into the flesh of his leg, he’d about knocked the mage out and turned for that kiss then, but Lily was there, and he needed Carlo awake for what he had to get out of him.  
Watching her handle that whole thing had been a serious turn on. He’d never seen her like that, hadn’t thought she had it in her.

She had gotten the information she needed and set that man up so she knew if what she had to do next was safe to do, guaranteeing the mage would tell her if there was danger because he’d be terrified she’d leave him buried alive to die if he put her in harms way, the ultimate hostage to use on the man, his own life.  
She’d not really hurt him either, whatever that maid had done had left no marks or lasting injuries that Gajeel could find, though what the Iron Dragon had done himself probably would, well…did for sure really, and maybe some broken bones…missing teeth…  
Watching her bolt up from dinner and then seeing her stalk her prey had been about the sexiest damn thing Gajeel had ever witnessed. The woman moved well, he’d watched her seamlessly pull her heels off so she made no sound on the cobblestone, seen her have no trouble falling into shadows whenever the man started to look around.

She had hunted, and she’d done it well, and she had been brilliantly ruthless, and she’d done that well too, with a finesse he never would have expected, and it was all just fucking sexy.  
She was beautiful, smart, and the rest and God she still smelled just fucking amazing, he’d wondered, when he had come into the room and heard her in the tub, if the long bath in the hot water would lessen the scent, but it hadn’t, if anything it was heavier than ever and just a mind numbing and blood boiling.  
He’d been stunned to see her with Lily, and had thought she’d followed him, it had alarmed him, but she really had just been on her own job, it was all just a chain of strange coincidences including being in the same hotel even, and now he was in her room to deliver the kiss she wanted.

He thought he was ready, steeled and mentally prepared to control himself, fully meant to kiss her and be on his way, they could talk more…do more…when he got back and wasn’t riding the edge of a hormone rush for mating season.  
His plans, hell, his entire capability to think anything coherent, fell with that towel.

Almost before it hit the floor Gajeel grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, sealing his lips over hers and demanding she part her lips and let the kiss deepen to where they both wanted it.  
She wriggled, and straddled him so she could better press her body against him, her skin was still hot and damp from the bath, her hair hanging wet down her back and every inch of her was bare for his hands.  
She slid her hands into his hair and moved her body just a little, up and down against his, it wasn’t a lot of movement, just enough to create a hint, a taste, and enough to stimulate every cell in his body.  
Lucy had known, when she dropped her towel, leaving herself naked in front of him, that he would do one of two things, either turn away, or act one the desires she was so certain she’d sensed coming off of him.

She was overjoyed he had done the later, that his hands were moving over her skin, his tongue was moving against hers, and she could taste him, smell him, and was drowning in him.  
She had to have him, the compulsion was overwhelming to the point it almost scared her with its intensity. She yanked hard at his tunic and pulled the buttons free, shoving it down his arms and thrilling when he rumbled out a growl at having to remove his hands from her body to let the garment fall.  
She delighted in the feel of his skin under her hands, finally, and with the fucking kissing she wanted so damn badly, why she had been tortured by that dream on the train she would probably never know but even though it had been sexy as hell, it had been torture.

She’d been right too, having that hot mouth of his sealed over hers, tasting him as she touched him, yeah, no comparison.  
She pulled his pants open then, and his hands got bolder, one cupping her ass while the other slide between them and up the inside of her thigh, her breathe, even her heart stopped when it reached his goal, his fingers moving over her core, slipping between her lower lips, brushing with a firm certainty over her hyper sensitive bundle of nerves.  
When he did she tore her mouth from his, throwing her head back 

“AH!...Oh…” She moaned out and he pulled her forward with the hand on her rear into his other more firmly, making her gasp and fix him then with a fiery look that made him smirk back at her defiantly.

“You seem to like this..” He said huskily and Lucy narrowed her eyes, she couldn’t let him completely dominate this, she didn’t doubt it would be incredible, but damn it, she wanted him losing control as much as she did.  
She tightened her legs on his hips hard enough he made a sound and bared his teeth at her and she smiled at him, leaning back. She knew she was agile enough to do this, and knew if it worked, she was going to get what she wanted.  
Leaning back she slid her hands under herself from behind and by bowing her back, not only was she shoving her breasts right into the Slayers face, she was also able to reach the prominent bulge in his pants and run her fingers over it if only long enough for him to make a startled sound, growl low in his throat, pull his hand from between her legs and grab her hips so he could stand.

Once he did he put her on the bed but she didn’t lay back, instead she yanked his pants and underwear down greedily, as he moved over her, forcing her upper body back so she had to let go of his clothes, she pushed his clothing to his ankles using her feet, Lucy KNEW what she wanted and was sharp enough, even in her lust hazed state, to make sure she got it.

“No more teasing.” He growled and Lucy smiled up into his dark eyes 

“Oh..I don’t promise that…” She breathed.   
He narrowed his eyes “Just so you understand, I’ll give as good as I get.”  
That statement made Lucys heart skip “Promise?”  
He shook his head at her, smiling faintly “Fuck…you’re amazing.” He said but Lucy was done taking, she had him in her bed, naked, and the last thing she wanted with that combination, as long as she’d waited and as bad as she wanted him. was a conversation.  
Fortunately, it didn’t take much to get Gajeel focused again, one lift of her hips to press her core up so it slid against his firm erection and the Dragon Slayer hissed through his teeth, red eyes flashing. The next moment, he took her breath away with a searing kiss.

Whatever it was that had gotten into Lucy, whatever had the women acting differently, Gajeel was done second guessing it. All he saw looking at Lucy was a woman happy with herself and going after what she wanted. He was grateful one of those things was him, and he’d be damned if he was going to mess it up.  
At this point, he was lost, he knew it, she was too beautiful, too sexy, too much that he wanted himself and he was just too damn selfish not to follow her lead from this point forward.

He’d still have to think about mating season, still needed to figure out if he was leaving or not, but not right now, right now he had a scent drowning him that had his sex drive flying out of control and a gorgeous woman writhing beneath him, naked and wanting him.

He wanted to take some time, Lucys curvy body warranted some nice leisurely exploration, but there was an urgency in her, a demanding need and her actions, her hands, her mouth, every bit of her insisted he take her.  
His own body wasn’t interested in going slowly either, he’d thought about little else than this for the last several days, spent the whole train ride up here trying not to embarrass himself on the damn train with thoughts of this, he just couldn’t wait.  
So when she moaned, ground her hips against his again 

“Gajeel…please…” He positioned himself and eased into her, or tried to. Lucy had other ideas, thrusting her hips up with a wanton cry of his name that had him clenching his teeth and throwing his head back as her body pulled him in.

There really wasn’t any consistency from that point, once he was inside her both of them went out of control and seemed to work feverishly to be closer, to make their joining as deep and as intense as possible.  
Gajeel pounded into her and had control for a while only to be rolled to his back and ridden until he couldn’t breathe. When he managed to wrestle her back from on top of him she was gasping for breath and digging her heels into his ass before he even got his first hard thrust into her.

She was wild, and it was so perfect for him, her red nails digging into his back, her teeth scraping over his neck and shoulders, she even bit him more than once and he couldn’t get enough, raking his own fangs over her creamy skin and leaving red lines, little beads of blood he licked away.

They worked each others bodies for every bit of pleasure they could give and take until finally Lucy screamed out his name and Gajeel felt himself pulled with her, unable to resist the vice like clamping down of her sheath on his throbbing member.  
They collapsed panting in ragged rasps onto the bed, Gajeel mustering the strength to roll to his side so she could breathe and not get crushed underneath him.  
As soon as she was able, Lucy moved against him, climbed on top of him and peered down into his narrowed eyes.

“You were right.” She smiled, leaning down to kiss him.  
He raised a studded brow at her 

“about?”

“You give as good as you get.”


End file.
